All That Jazz
by underthepink
Summary: VelmaxRoxie one-shots/drabbles. ; rating will change
1. Spring Wedding

"I was thinking a spring wedding," Velma mumbles, drawing patterns on Roxie's stomach with her finger. "I just don't want it to be too cold, so I thought spring would work out nicely."

"Vel..."

"What?"

"We aren't engaged," Roxie looks at the brunette, brow furrowed in confusion. Brown eyes widen in shock, and Velma clamps a hand over her mouth.

"Holy shit, I knew I forgot to do something last night."

Roxie lets out a small giggle, tilting her head at Velma. "You were going to propose last night?"

"Yes," Velma gave the blonde a fond smile, "I thought it'd be special. It was our anniversary, and then I fucking forgot to even do it."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I would've said yes."

 **for some reason, i always get stuck on fics after the fourth chapter. (see: girls like you and only you)**

 **so, here i am while i work on a new update. because i have so many amazing ideas sometimes, but they usually don't fit into a fic i'm writing.**

 **i like to imagine they had a very, very beautiful and white spring wedding a year after this.  
**


	2. Cereal

Roxie stretches as she stands, letting out a yawn. "I'm gonna go to bed," She gives Velma a smile, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Is there anything else you wanna do?" Velma asks, following Roxie down the hallway.

"You know what," Roxie stops, turning to look at Velma. "There is. I kinda wanna eat some cereal before I go to bed," Roxie nods to herself, moving past Velma to pad to the kitchen.

Velma rolled her eyes, trailing behind her wife. "Isn't there anything else?" Roxie hummed, pursing her lips as she looked through the cabinets for the cereal she wanted.

"Actually, there is. I think I'm gonna get a glass of milk, too."

"Anything else?"

"I kinda want some cookies..."

"Okay, can you eat them while we have sex?"

Roxie nearly dropped the bowl she was holding. "I could try."


	3. Deck 'Em

**this isn't an accurate portrayal of schools in the 1920s at all (or anything really), so imagine this whenever you'd like**

"Mom," David speaks, adjusting the bag on his shoulders.

"What?" Velma looks up at him, sitting her coffee cup down.

"I'm having this problem with a kid at school," David frowned, "I don't know what to do. They won't leave me alone, they make fun of me all the time because you two are ga-"

"Deck 'em in the face." Velma smiles at him, patting him affectionately on the head before returning to the newspaper.

David nods, kissing his mother on the cheek before jogging into the living room to go out the door.

 **x x x**

"I cannot _believe_ David would do this!" Roxie exclaimed, walking into the school.

"Me either..." Velma mumbled, following her wife into the principal's office.

"Ah, hello." The principal smiled warmly, gesturing toward the two chairs in front of his desk. "David is with the school nurse, uh, I just needed to talk privately with you two." Roxie nodded, while Velma felt as if she was going to vomit all over this man's desk. "I... I'm not meaning to be rude, but do you think this violence is coming from your pasts?"

Velma huffs, raising an eyebrow.

"No, definitely not. Velma and I are the most caring, passionate parents I know. He doesn't even know about that."

"Well, I wasn't trying to offend either of you," Principal Matthews looked at Velma, before looking back to the blonde. "I've talked to him, and as far as I know, it was in self defense. He's only getting a week suspension, Edward is getting three. That's all I wanted to talk to you about." The two nod, and stand up. Velma shoves her hands in her pockets, her eyes widening in shock as she realizes she forgot to change clothes before they left. "You know where the nurse's office is, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you. This won't happen again," Roxie smiles, offering her hand to shake. "Come on, Vel." Roxie tugs Velma up, leading her out of the office.

"Why didn't you tell me to change?"

"You look hot, besides who's going to get mad at you for wearing a suit?"

"I don't know... Conservatives?"

"Vel, you had David call you dad for two years when he started school just to freak out the conservatives. Why do you care?"

"I don't." Velma frowned, "I would just prefer to be reminded of things." Roxie rolled her eyes, stopping in front of the nurse's office.

As the blonde eased the door open, Velma felt herself grow even more nauseous. She knew he would tell Roxie that she told him to punch the kid, but she didn't think he'd do it.

"Mama!" David exclaimed, running to Roxie.

"Hi, honey." Roxie bent down, kissing the top of his head. "Come on, we're taking you out for ice cream. Mom might get some too, for being able to keep her mouth shut while talking to Principal Matthews."

"I'm not in trouble?"

"You stood up for yourself, that's nothing to punish you for." Roxie smiled, grasping the seven-year-old's hand and leading him out of the room, Velma following behind. "But, sweetie, why did you punch him?"

"Mom told me to!"

Roxie stopped in her tracks, looking at Velma, who now looked like she could kill David. Roxie frowned, clenching her jaw. Velma let out a nervous laugh, "I didn't think he'd actually do it!" Roxie rolled her eyes, before continuing to walk to the exit. "Do I still get ice cream?"

"No."


	4. Purple

**it physically hurt me to write this.**

 **it also took me ten minutes to remember how to spell physically.**

 **also did you guys know purple hair dye was created in 1859? how cool is that**

 **kinda set in the Temperature verse, but not really.**

 **not safe for feels**

Roxie nudged Velma's shoulder, smiling as the brunette let out a muffled protest. "Vel, I need my meds." She croaked, biting her bottom lip. "I really don't feel good, Velma."

Velma practically jumped out of the bed.

The girl's wife returned a few minutes later, holding a glass of water in one hand and the pills in the other. Roxie thanked her, as Velma bent down to press a gentle kiss to Roxie's forehead. After the girl had swallowed the pills, Velma grinned. "Oh, I-I almost forgot." Roxie looked confused, watching her wife retrieve a box from the closet and presenting it to Roxie. "Open it."

Roxie slowly pulled the lid off, to reveal a medium length, purple wig laid neatly inside. The pale girl looked up at Velma, tears pooling in her eyes. "You didn't... You didn't have t-to do this." Velma's lips curled into a smile, as she nodded.

"It's fine! You look gorgeous with or without hair, but you've told me before you wanted to dye your hair purple. Besides," Velma paused as she climbed back into bed, nuzzling against Roxie. "Didn't you say you wanted to look stylish for your last few days on earth?" Velma joked, poking Roxie's side.

 **x x x**

When Velma woke the next day to Roxie's arm cold underneath her own, and blank blue eyes staring at her, she lost it. The brunette screamed, tears streaming down her face as it all came crashing down on her. She'd lost the love of her life, the one person who made her feel warm. No one could replace her, and Velma wouldn't even let anyone try. Roxie took a piece of Velma with her, and Velma knew no one could fill the void in her heart.

So, even after Velma re-married, Roxie Hart would still dance across her mind every day until she took her last breath.


	5. Kiddo

"Come on," Roxie gently tugged on her daughter's hand, helping her out of the car. "You ready to meet her?" The little girl gave an enthusiastic nod, latching onto her mother's hand as Roxie lead them to the entrance, humming as they walked. "Remember what I told you?"

"Yes! To be nice, and to not mention daddy." Isabelle grinned, nodding to herself. Roxie grinned, bending down to press a kiss to the top of the nine-year-old's head.

"Good girl," Roxie took a deep breath, pushing the restaurant door open and letting Isabelle in first. Spotting Velma after looking around, she grinned and tugged Isabelle over to the table. "Hey,"

"Hi!" Velma smiled, looking up at Roxie, then to Isabelle. "Hey there," Isabelle gave her a small wave, "I'm Velma."

"My name is Isabelle, but my mommy calls me Izzy sometimes." Velma nods, offering her hand. Isabelle took it, giving it a shake before shoving her own hands into her pockets. Roxie smiled, slipping in the booth beside Velma.

"Sit down, Izzy." The blonde nodded, obeying her mother and sitting opposite of them both. Velma slid a menu to Isabelle, who opened it and started looking for something to eat. Velma offered a menu to her girlfriend, who shook her head. "I'm not that hungry,"

"You're going to eat, I never see you eat."

Isabelle bites back a laugh at the face her mother gives Velma.

"I'm not going to eat, Vel."

"Izzy," Velma turned to the girl, "Do you think your mom should eat?" The little girl nodded, giggling at Roxie's glare. "See!"

"Fine." Roxie huffs, angrily snatching the menu from Velma's grasp.

 _x x x_

"I like her." Isabelle said, looking up at her mother with a grin.

"I like her too, kiddo." Roxie smiled, patting her daughter's bottom playfully as she climbed into the car. "I like her a lot, actually."


	6. Young Love

**a series of short little things where roxie n velma are in high school.**

"Hey, um, I lost my gym shirt and... No one is letting me borrow theirs," Roxie mumbled, "Can I have yours?" Velma looked up from the bench, nodding once. The brunette moved to get it, tossing it into Roxie's arms with a smile. "Thank you!"

"Welcome."

Velma sat back down on the bench, leaning down to tie her shoe. "It's too big." Velma looked up, smirking softly.

"You look cute, don't worry."

Velma didn't see Roxie's cheeks turn redder than a tomato.

 _x x x_

Velma wasn't really paying attention to anything other than the book she was hiding under the desk, until Roxie politely sat down on her lap. The book nearly fell to the floor, and Velma's heart stopped in fear of getting in trouble over Twilight. "What the Hell are you doing?" She whispered in Roxie's ear, watching the blonde prop her notebook on her knee.

"Sittin' at my desk." Roxie grinned, looking over her shoulder to look at Velma.

"I didn't realize this was yours, I'll m-"

"No, it's fine. Your lap is comfy, anyways."

So, that's how they sat.

Until their teacher caught them.

 _x x x_

"Hey." Roxie smiled, "So, this is a very long lock down." Velma nodded, scrunching her face up in pain as she shifted on the floor. "And we're stuck under a desk together." Velma nodded again, raising a brow at the blonde. "Wanna talk about our feelings?"

"I don't have feelings." Velma rasped, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"Oh, come on." Roxie rolled her eyes. "Well, I do, and I need to talk to someone about them." Velma leaned against a leg of the desk, frowning as the metal dug into her back. Moving once again, she settled with sitting with her legs underneath her.

"Talk away."

"I have a crush on someone," Roxie started. "But, they're way out of my league."

"Roxie, you're a cheerleader. Who could be out of your league?"

Roxie bit her bottom lip, "They're prettier than me."

"That's a very feminine word to describe a guy, don't you think?"

"It isn't a guy." Roxie whispered, her mouth feeling _very_ dry.

Velma smirked, raising her eyebrows. "Who would've guessed that you'd end up gay?" A small, light chuckle left her lips, before she looked at Roxie with an expression Roxie can't really read. "I'd make a move on her, because you never know. She might like you back."

Roxie was about to respond, but didn't have the chance to as the light flicked on and students crawled out from under desks. Roxie looked down, then back up at Velma. Inhaling sharply, she leaned forward on her knees and pressed her lips to Velma's in a quick kiss.

The brunette watched, eyes wide, as Roxie climbed out from under the desk, and hurriedly sat back down in her chair. Velma crawled out a few seconds after, returning to her chair also. The blonde was grinning widely, and Roxie would find herself slipping a note to Velma later.

 _This is very cliche._

 _But, Velma. Do you like me?_

 _Check yes or no._

 _[ ] Yes_

 _[ ] No_

 _x x x_

Velma never did pass the note back.

Until a week later, in English class.

She slipped it onto Roxie's desk, while on her way to sharpen a pencil.

The brunette made sure to wink at Roxie, too.

 _This is very cliche._

 _But, Velma. Do you like me?_

 _Check yes or no._

 _[x] Yes_

 _[ ] No_


	7. Kit Kat

**well, look at that.**

 **the Temp series is back for one last one-shot.**

 **featuring two new pets.**

Roxie dropped the keys on the table by the door, shrugging her jacket off and tossing it onto the couch. "I'm home!" She called, rolling her eyes when no one responded. "She's probably taking a nap," The blonde muttered to herself, walking to the back room to check on Cosmo, Simba, and Wanda. After giving them fresh food and water, she made her way to the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, Roxie furrowed her brow at the sight in front of her.

The bed was stripped of the sheets, and pillows, and as Roxie continued to look at the room, her eyes settled on where they were.

On the floor in the shape of a little fort, with a chair holding the sides up.

Roxie raised an eyebrow as she got down on her knees, ducking down to see inside. Velma was on her back, an orange cat curled up on her chest. "Velma." Roxie spoke softly, reaching in to nudge her wife. "Wake up, honey."

"Rox," Velma murmured, "'m so glad you're home." The brunette grinned sleepily, before yawning.

"That's great, honey. But, where did the cat come from?"

"Found her outside one day," Velma yawned. "Her name is Kit."

"Kit?"

"Mhm. Like, Kit Kat."

Roxie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "What did I say when I left on Friday?"

"No bringing strays home..."

"And what did you do?"

"Brought a stray cat home."

"Exactly." Roxie sighed, "She's cute and all, but baby, we have two cats and a dog. We can't just keep doing this." Velma pouted, looking down at the cat.

"But, look how precious! We can't get rid of her, Roxie." Velma whined, looking back at the blonde with sad eyes.

"Fine. This is the last one, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!"


	8. Secrets

**i updated Only You, in case it didn't notify any of you.**

"Why are you bringing that?" Roxie asked, gesturing toward Velma's bag. The brunette smirked, leaning forward and unzipping the bag. "Oh, my God. You can't do that."

"Why not?" Velma asked, zipping it closed and beginning to walk through the parking lot, Roxie trailing behind her.

"You aren't allowed to, Vel!" Roxie's voice was stern, which only caused Velma to roll her eyes. "I refuse to be apart of such a terrible crime." Roxie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and stopping in the middle of the parking lot.

Velma turned to face Roxie, a hint of amusement in her gaze. "You killed a man, Roxie."

"So!? Doesn't mean I don't wanna bring our own candy into the movies!" Roxie whined, "Please just go put the bag back in the car,"

"I have cookie dough bites." Velma raised an eyebrow, "But, if that's what you want... I'll go put it back."

"No! No, ever mind, you can bring it." Roxie grinned excitedly. "What else you got in there?" She asked as they started walking toward the theater again.


	9. Stars

**i looked up tattoos that were popular in the 20's for this fic (i didn't use any oops), and guys everyone was so badass! like, all of them were fucking covered, head to toe, in ink.**

 **guys, holy shit. like, this keeps fucking up. the format goes wacky every time i post it. i am Exhausted.**

 _where do you go when you're blue? where do you go when you're lonely? i'll follow you, when the stars go blue_

Velma hugged herself, staring up at the star-filled sky. She'd underestimated just how strong the wind was, and as a result, was now shivering on the roof of her and Roxie's house. Everything seemed as if it was a dream. From the way the wood felt against her fingers, to the way the stars hung. Velma hated feeling like this. It was a common thing for her, which worried her, but therapy was _not_ something she would consider. Ever. It wasn't sadness, it wasn't anger. It was a mix between emptiness, and nothing.

The brunette leaned forward, watching as waves crashed against the shore. Velma looked out, spotting a few boats out in the ocean. The girl glanced down at the tattoo of a compass on her wrist, which matched Roxie's. The blonde had gotten a sailboat, with a line with bumps underneath it as the ocean. Velma smiled at the thought of the girl, her eyes drifting to the wedding band wrapped around her finger. Velma's smile got even bigger, but that feeling still didn't drift away. No mater how much she tried, it stayed.

That is, until the window slid open and Roxie gingerly crawled out. "I've been looking all over the house for you," Roxie's voice was light, and she carefully moved to sit down next to Velma. "It's like four in the morning. What are you doing out here?" She questioned, looking over at her wife. Velma shrugged, gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

"I come out here when I don't feel."

"Don't feel what?"

"I just don't feel sometimes, I don't know why." Velma sighed, burying her face in her hands. "Go back in, I'll be back to bed in a few minutes." Roxie looked at her, shaking her head. "Why not?" Roxie shrugged.

"I don't wanna leave you." Roxie mumbled, tugging Velma under her arm. Velma sighed, resting against Roxie's frame as Roxie turned her head to press a kiss to the top of Velma's hair.

Suddenly, everything felt real again.


	10. Silence

**i tried so hard to make this happy, but i can't get myself to write anything happy at all today so uh, sorry**

 **also i had to google double casket for this to make sure they were real and i wasn't just making it up in my head, so i'm blaming you all if i start getting funeral planning ads**

Velma's eyes flew open. Sucking in a deep breath, she felt around blindly in the dark, unable to feel anything other than wood.

"There's no use in trying," Came a familiar voice from beside her. Soft, feminine. Roxie.

"Great," Velma mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"I know as much as you do," Roxie sighed. "Why are you being a bitch now? We're underground, Velma. We're literally in a double fuckin' casket,"

"We're what?"

"You heard me."

"Okay, well," Velma swallowed hard. "We're going to run out of air soon then."

"Yes," Roxie's voice was devoid of any emotion, "And?"

"Why are you so calm? You don't really want to die beside me, do you?"

Roxie rolled her eyes, even though Velma couldn't see her. "Well, what the fuck do you suggest I do? Claw my way out? I'm not a goddamn animal." Velma let out a frustrated groan, angrily smacking her palms against the lid. "Calm down."

"I'm going to die in here, Roxie! With you! Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Velma growled. "Listen. Do you want to live?"

"Shit, what do you think?" Roxie huffed, "Yes."

"So do I, but it doesn't really seem like we're going to. I've gotta tell you somethin'."

"Okay?"

"I'm kinda in love with you." Velma whispered. Silence. "Roxie?"

"I'm kinda in love with you too," Roxie croaked, sniffling. "Why do we decide to tell each other this before we die?"

Velma chuckled, blindly groping around to find Roxie's hand. Feeling it under her palm, she laced her fingers with Roxie's. "I still hate you, though."

Roxie squeezed Velma's hand, grazing her thumb over Velma's. "Oh, don't worry. I figured."

"I love you." Velma whispered, feeling hot tears begin to drip down onto her neck.

Silence.


	11. Bruises

**me: cant you just make them happy for once  
me to me: lol no**

 **me: i want All That Jazz to just be happy things  
me to me: yeah, no.**

Roxie's lip was bloody, her ankle twisted, her knees scraped, her ribs bruised and her wrist sprained. Most people would suspect abuse, but Billy? No. Billy knew better. It came from the violence Velma and Roxie like to call fun, but Billy likes to call it illegal activities which involve hurting innocent people. How they hadn't got caught yet, Billy isn't sure. He wouldn't tell though, he knew they'd kill him faster than the cops could find them anyways.

They took the term partners in crime to another level, one which requires more dedication than Billy's ever seen. He remembers the time he stumbled upon the couple in an alley, hidden in the shadows, both crouched over a body. Under the streetlight, all that was visible was a pool of crimson, and Roxie and Velma's frames. Billy had hoped it wasn't them, but when they both let out profanities when he said their names, he knew.

Billy doesn't know how to feel, really. Every day he's finding himself dealing with a secret that burns, but he keeps lying for them. Billy is just thankful he hasn't fallen on their list yet, but he's faced with the growing fear that one day, he will. One day he'll slip, he'll rat them out, and they'll find his corpse two days later. Roxie and Velma aren't stupid, but Billy knows they aren't _that_ smart either. Billy knows they'll get caught eventually, come crawling back to him begging for help. He'd help them, because as much as he hates to admit it, they're good people.

The man finds it hilarious that he thinks so highly of two serial killers, but his opinion on their crimes changed drastically when it was revealed that Victim #1, otherwise known as Frank Anderson, had raped his little brother every night since 1919. Then it was revealed Victim #2, Charles Miller, was revealed to have threatened to kill his wife the night before he was killed. It became clear that they were not committing mindless crimes, no. They were offing those who had done wrong.

Billy isn't sure how they're finding these men, until he has the guts to ask.

"They call." Velma had responded, her voice devoid of emotion. "They call us, we set up an _appointment_ , that's it."

"Sure, but where do they get your number?"

"Their friends." Roxie had responded this time, crossing her arms over her chest. "We're kinda well known in the little lady friend groups around town," The blonde had smiled.

Billy was just sure they were lying, but they offered to have their appointment calls transferred to his phone. His disbelief was shattered when a woman with the coldest voice he'd ever heard called him one morning, calmly telling him that her brother threatened to violate her if she stopped doing his homework. It didn't hit him what was happening, until he was writing on a piece of paper during the call, preparing to call Velma and Roxie immediately after they hung up.

 _Jack Morales  
4/26/1910  
2902 Romrog Way  
773-455-0297_  
 _Violence toward younger sibling  
URGENT - CLIENT SAYS SHE WILL CALL COPS ON MORALES IF THE JOB IS NOT DONE WITHIN THREE DAYS_

So, when the boy turned up dead a few days later, Billy was quite used to his new part-time job. Velma and Roxie were quite grateful, as they barely had any time to themselves before he'd taken up the task of making appointments. Billy comes to understand why they do this when they offer to bring him along for a job. It isn't fun, it isn't sadistic. It's the rush of adrenaline when your phone rings, it's the feeling of victory when you watch the life drain out of their face.

Billy comes to enjoy it as much, if not more, than Velma and Roxie.

 **i hope you enjoyed this!**

 **i love Billy, and this was my attempt at writing him. i think i did a pretty good job.**

 **address and number in the note aren't real, by the way.**

 **peace.**


	12. Polka Dots

"Mama?" Charles spoke softly, his squeaky voice causing Roxie to look up from his shirt that she was buttoning. Humming in response, Charles shifted awkwardly. "I don't wanna wear this." Roxie raised an eyebrow, leaning back on her heels. Looking up at the blue-eyed seven-year-old, she gestured toward the dresser.

"Go get what you wanna wear then, baby. You gotta leave for school soon," Charles shook his head. "You can't go to school without any clothes, sweetheart."

"I don't wanna wear any of my clothes, mama." Charles whimpered, "I wanna wea-wear a dress like Alice," Roxie sighed, gnawing on her bottom lip. The blonde stood up, grabbing Charles by his armpits, lifting him up onto the bed. The boy watched as she placed her hands on her hips, nodding once.

"Tell you what," Roxie said gently. "You can't go to school wearing a dress, bubba. But," Roxie's lips twitched into a half-smile, "You absolutely can stay home today and run around in one of Alice's dresses. Sound okay?" Charles's eyes lit up, as he enthusiastically nodded. "Alright, stay right there. I'll be back in a few minutes."

 _x x x_

Velma almost choked on her coffee.

Charles was grinning, clad in a white and red polka-dot dress, propped on Roxie's hip. He was barefoot, and his usually combed over hair was falling in his face, nothing but a curly mess. The brunette grinned, "Well, you look pretty."

"He isn't going to school today," Roxie said softly. "I told him he could stay home, because he wanted to wear one of Alice's dresses." Velma's jaw tightened, ready to protest about her son missing a day's education, but instead simply nodded.

"Okay."

Charles squealed.

 _x x x_

"Why is he wearing my dress?" Alice asked, looking up at her brown-haired mother.

"Because he wanted to." Velma answered, smiling softly. Roxie prepared herself to defend Charles to the brown-eyed nine-year-old, but didn't have to.

"Oh, okay." Alice grinned, offering her hand to her little brother. "Wanna play dolls with me?" The boy's eyes widened, his hair falling in his face as he nodded happily. Taking her hand, he let the girl lead him to her room.

"He's going to wanna wear dresses every day now, Roxie."

Roxie shrugged. "Oh, well. We'll deal with it."

 **i suck at endings. oops.**


	13. 15

**soulmate au where a clock on your wrist counts down to when you meet your soulmate**

 _00:15_

Roxie's eyes widened at the numbers, throat dry as she continued walking down the hallway. Looking up multiple times, she examined the doors in hopes of finding her friend's room. After failing, she sighed and turned to go down another hall. Physically bumping into a stranger, Roxie let out a shriek as she fell back onto the carpet.

"Oh, shit." The stranger mumbled, offering a hand to the blonde. Roxie took it, allowing the taller woman to pull her up. "Sorry about that, I should pay attention to where I'm going." The woman apologized, licking her lips. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Roxie smiled politely, brushing her skirt off. "Thanks."

The woman gave a small smile to the blonde, before walking the opposite direction Roxie was. The blonde glanced down at her wrist, eyes widening in shock.

 _00:00_

Roxie turned on her heel and ran back to find the woman, her heart pounding. The brunette was standing in front of an elevator, hands stuffed in her pockets. "Hey," She looked up from the floor, brown eyes meeting blue. "Check your..." Roxie stopped, panting. "Check your wrist."

The brunette furrowed her brow, but pulled her right hand out of a pocket to look anyways. It mirrored Roxie's, causing the woman to gasp. "Holy shit."

"I'm... I'm Roxie." The blonde gave her a one-sided smile. The brunette smiled faintly, extending her right hand.

"Velma."


	14. Almost Rosey

**so, uh. this is based off one of my biggest fears: that i'm a selfish manipulator who tricks people into liking them, that i'm undeserving of the love and attention i get.**

 **it's ooc and messy, sorry.  
**

 **unedited.**

 **titled after Tori Amos's song. written in Roxie's POV.**

I'm in love with a girl, who is very much in love with me back. We're happy. Compliments, and I love you's are a constant. She calls me beautiful, talented, and every time, a little voice in the back of my head reminds me that everyone says those things to their significant other.

I often worry that our love has lent her a pair of rose-colored glasses and one day, they're going to fall off her face and crack. I'm scared she will see that I am nothing special, that she'll see me for who I really am. I'm not the girl she thinks I am, I'm far from it. I'm not gorgeous, talented, funny, or anything else.

I'm just me.

I'm in love with a girl, who is completely oblivious to the fact I fall apart a little bit more mentally every day. She thinks I'm happy, she thinks I love my life. But, you see, she's wrong. Completely wrong. I don't love my life, and I'm not happy. I'm quite the opposite of happy. I tell her I'm happy, every day. Not always vocally, sometimes it's just through making an effort to make jokes throughout the day.

I'm in love with a girl who I lie to every day.

But, is she lying to me too?


	15. Red, White and Blue (with the Stripes)

**loosely inspired by Houses on the Hill by Whiskeytown.**

 **what inspired this fic from that song:  
** _ **Eisenhower sent him to war  
He kept her picture in his pocket that was closest to his heart  
And when he hit shore  
Must have been a target for the gunman**_

 _ **There were stars in the sky**_  
 _ **There were bunkers on the hill and there were caskets to fill**_  
 _ **Where he will lie**_  
 _ **Shrouded in the red white and blue with the stripes**_

Velma's hand reached up to rest her hand over her pocket, letting out a relieved sigh as she felt the picture move beneath her fingers. At the confused look Mark gives her, she gives him a faint smile. "I thought I lost this," She explains as she takes the photograph out, showing it to him. A small smile spreads across his lips.

"She's pretty." He says softly, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine."

She nods, even though she doesn't really believe him.

 _x x x_

Roxie collects the mail from the mailman, giving a small wave as he walks down the sidewalk to the next house. Shuffling through it, she turns back inside. Tossing most of it on the table, she stares at the letter she'd been waiting for. Peeling the envelope open, she pulls the slip of paper out, grinning at the little hearts around the date Velma drew at the top.

The handwriting is sloppy, which is unlike Velma, but Roxie ignores it. Until she gets to the last line.

 _I don't know if I'll be coming home._

Roxie feels sick, her eyes flashing up to the date. Letting out a whimper as she realizes this had been sent four days ago, her imagination runs wild. "Jesus," She whispers to herself, gnawing on her bottom lip.

 _x x x_

Mark is clutching her to his chest, stroking her hair and doing his best to tie the rag around her abdomen with one hand. "It's going to be okay," He whispers, not really believing himself. Velma lets out a strangled sob, body trembling beneath her uniform. "Please, you can't die. You got Roxie, please. God, this should be me." Mark sucks in a deep breath, leaning back against the tree behind him. "Please," He breathes, tugging her chin up to make eye contact. Glassy eyes stared at him, resulting in tears beginning to streak his dirt covered cheeks.

"It's going to be okay." Velma whispered weakly, reaching for the hand closest to hers. "I promise."

"No," Mark says sternly as her eyes start to close, "No. Come on, please." He pleads, but he already knows she's gone. "Goddammit!" He shouts, tears continuing to fall. "You didn't deserve this, goddammit. You had a wife, you were planning on having kids, you didn't deserve this."

 _x x x_

Roxie's heart stops when she hears the doorbell. Her hands are shaky as she swings it open, greeted by two men in uniform. Her world collapses around her, tears starting to form in her eyes. Roxie's unable to focus on anything, but she knows what the man on the left is saying. She knows. There are sympathetic eyes, a hand on her shoulder rubbing comfortingly, but nothing helps.

There's conversation, none of which she really pays attention to. There's _I'm sorry_ 's being said, then they leave after an hour. They arrange the funeral, which was beautiful, but Roxie can't help but notice the pink lipstick they used.

"She wou-wouldn't have worn that," She remarks to a soldier who's standing beside her, who offers her a handkerchief. "What do you want me to do with that?"

"Wipe it off."

"I can't do that," Roxie whispers, eyes wide.

"Sure you can," He smiles softly, "No one will notice."

"I am not going to wipe lipstick off of my dead wife's body," Roxie hisses, watching him roll his eyes. Reaching into the casket, he swiped the white cloth over her lips a few times, until there were no traces of the (hideous, as Velma would say) lipstick. Roxie gasped, which turned into a soft giggle as he quickly started to dab the cloth on his cheeks, pretending to cry as Velma's aunt walked by them. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Well," He pauses. "It's what she would've wanted."

Roxie looks up at him, catching the sad look in his eyes. "You two know each other well?"

"We were... I don't know, friends." The man sighs. "She was a good kid. Talked about you a lot," Seeing the look of grief on his face, Roxie gives him a sad smile. "Mark," He holds his hand out for her. Shaking it, she walks away from the casket with him.

"You already know who I am," Roxie says.

"You're taking this very well, I would've expected you to be..." Mark waves his hand in a vague gesture, "Worse."

"Velma wouldn't want me to focus on the fact that she's dead, which is what I'd be doing if I was worse than this." She says softly, "She'd want me to be happy that she wouldn't have to come up with a fucked up head, memories she wouldn't be able to escape, y'know, all that stuff. She just... She preferred to think about the good things when people died. Y'know? So, I'm doing my best to do that." Roxie twirls the wedding ring on her finger, sighing heavily. "For her."

"Uh," Mark licks his lips, fishing the item out of his back pocket. "She kept this right here." He says, laying his hand on the left breast pocket on his uniform. "I, uh, I got it off of her after I processed the fact she was dead." Mark says softly, handing the photograph of Velma and Roxie to the blonde.

Roxie feels tears sting her eyes, recognizing it right away. It'd been taken at Christmas a year ago, when Velma came home. Turning it over, expecting to find a date, she let out a soft gasp. _I love you_ was written on the back in Sharpie in what Roxie recognized as Velma's handwriting, "Thank you." She breathes, looking up at the man.

"Of course." Mark speaks softly, noticing a tear fall down the girl's pale cheek. "It's going to be okay."

 **i'm very sorry for the terrible ending, but that's nothing new.**


	16. When All the Boys Can't Be Men

**insp: Raspberry Swirl (aka the Lesbian Sex song) by Tori Amos**

 **i don't know what this is. i was just so desperate to write something that wasn't sad (this is kinda sad), but like, i wasn't able to and i forced myself to write this and i'm not even happy with it but this is going to end up me babbling about my mental health so here we go**

Their arrangement is pleasant for a while.

Until Roxie starts to fall.

And when Roxie falls, she falls _hard_.

There's things she tells Velma no one else knows, but Velma doesn't really pay attention.

Roxie knows.

She doesn't stop talking.

Until Velma shuts her up.

She's fine with it.

Roxie does her best to not cry.

It's fine, though. It feels good, so it's fine.

Until it isn't fine.

Until she can't let Velma touch her without tears pooling in her eyes.

It stops.

For a few days.

Then they're back at it.

There's a teary-eyed confession, there's the taste of tears on her lips when she kisses Velma.

There's a lot of lying too, but only when Velma talks.

Only when Velma says _I love you_.


	17. Pigtails and All

**sorry for the depressing stuff lately, it's all i've been able to write and i wish i could give you guys happy stuff, i really do but right now i can't so this is the last fic for a while, unless i just randomly start feeling like i'm alive again.**

 **so, here's a teen au.**

 **tw: suicide**

 **i really recommend listening to Marianne by Tori Amos while listening to this, it's what inspired it. Marianne was a girl Tori was friends with in high school, and Tori's described her as one of the best people she's ever known. it just sets the tone a bit.**

Velma remembers the day she got the news.

Her mother had came in her bedroom, her voice shaking and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Velma remembers how she didn't leave her room for weeks.

Her mother would bring her food, drinks, stuff she needed. She never once got out of bed.

Velma remembers how foreign it felt to add the word dead in the same sentence as the girl's name.

 _Roxie Hart is dead._

Velma remembers how much it hurt to see Roxie's face so lifeless.

Her mother had held her hand the entire time.

Velma remembers how it felt to hear Roxie's parents completely dismiss their daughter's relationship.

Her mother had told Roxie's mother she was a homophobic pig.

Velma remembers how much it stung to hear Roxie's parents call her disgusting.

Her mother had dragged her out of the funeral.

Velma remembers going back to school after everything was done.

She had to have her mother pick her up after one boy told her he wished she would've died too.

Velma refuses to let go of Roxie.

Her mother understands.

Velma refuses to give away a sweatshirt Roxie had given her two years before, even though it didn't fit her anymore.

Her mother makes her in hopes it'd help her move on.

It doesn't.

Velma remembers how annoying it was to have everyone tell her how sorry they were.

Velma was the one who was sorry.

She didn't know, she didn't bother to even ask Roxie how her day had been half of the time.

She blamed herself.

She did for years.

Velma just _knows_ if she'd taken more time out of her day to talk to Roxie about things, maybe she could've stopped her.

But, in the end, Velma knows she couldn't have because she ended up the same as Roxie, five years later.


	18. Last Names

"Hey, Velma?" Roxie spoke, glancing down at their intertwined hands as they walked down the street. Velma hummed in response, looking over at the blonde. "What's your last name?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"It hasn't changed since we met, Roxie." Velma raised an eyebrow as Roxie tugged her hand away from Velma's, only to shove it in her coat pocket. Grabbing something Velma couldn't see, Roxie dropped to one knee, looking up at Velma with a smirk.

"Well," Roxie paused, taking her hand out of her pocket. "Maybe it's time it does." Flipping the lid open, the blonde watched Velma's eyes widen in realization. "Will you marry me?"

"You know," Velma sniffled, "I'm very tempted to say no, just because you're such a dork."

"Your dork."

"Yes, my dork. So, yes. Of course I'll marry you, baby."


	19. 3AM

**a modern!au, obviously**

 **sorry for this. (not really)**

 _roxie_ : hey, Velma. i know it's late (it's like, 3am) but i just wanted to tell you something.  
 _roxie_ : i regret breaking up with you so much. i was so stupid, i know that. i'm so sorry. i'm so fucking sorry. i know this won't change what i did, but i'm so sorry. i love you, so much. do you forgive me? please.  
 **read** **3:45am**

 _roxie_ : wtf are you doing up this late  
 _roxie_ : anyways, please reply. i just can't do this. i at least need a little bit of closure. please.  
 **read** **3:50am**

 _velma_ : Leave me alone.  
 **read** **3:51am**

roxie: no. i can't. please.  
 **read** **3:53am**

 _velma_ : I don't want to talk to you.  
 **read** **3:56am**

missed call from roxie (10)

 _velma_ : FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE  
 **read** **4:15am**

 _roxie_ : no. i literally fucking can't live without you, please. please. please.  
 **read** **4:17am**

 _velma_ : Learn how to. I have zero desire to interact with you, just stop.  
 **read** **4:19am**

 _roxie_ : i'm not going to stop until you tell me you forgive me, Velma.  
 **read** **4:22am**

 _velma_ : No. I don't fucking forgive you, you know why? You promised me you'd fucking stay. You PROMISED.  
 **read** **4:24am**

 _roxie_ : i know. i was so stupid, please. just give me another chance. i can be better this time. please.  
 **ERROR!**


	20. Altar

**since the last ones were a bit... eh, i figured i'd give you guys this.**

Velma's slender fingers are wrapped around her wrist, clutching so hard Roxie's sure she's going to leave a bruise. There's anger behind her eyes, something Roxie hoped she'd never see again. But here she is, staring right into the same eyes that once gazed at her with love. Roxie's yanking her arm in an attempt to free herself, but Velma tightens her death-grip. "You can't do this." Velma's growling, lip curling into a snarl. "You promised."

Roxie winces as Velma's nails dig into her flesh, leaving behind crescent moons. "It's been two years." Roxie mumbles, her gaze falling on the floor. "You surely didn't expect me to wait that long, did you?" Roxie questions, inhaling deeply before looking up into dark brown eyes. Velma's gaze is as icy as before, which Roxie has to admit, terrifies her. The blonde sighs in relief as Velma releases her wrist, her own fingers flying up to wrap around it gently, trying to soothe the pain. "Jesus, you're fucking strong." Roxie says under her breath. Taking a few steps backward, the girl in white stole a quick glance down at her engagement ring.

"I might have thought you'd wait that long," Velma says softly, swallowing hard. "I loved- I _love_ you, Roxie." The shorter one looks up at her with apologetic eyes, but she doesn't apologize. She waits. "I'm sorry for leaving." Roxie's lips twitch into a small smile, nodding once. She doesn't dare speak up, because the fire in Velma's eyes is lingering. Velma shakes her head, staring at the white dress adorning Roxie's frame. "I-I guess I'll be going, then. 'M sorry, again." Velma mumbles, turning toward the door. Roxie reaches out, wrapping her fingers around the girl's slender wrist.

"No, no. Stay." Roxie says softly, trying not to accidentally spark the flame behind Velma's gaze. The brunette looks back at her, then down at Roxie's hand. Velma shakes her head, pulling away from the girl's touch. Roxie's hand falls limp at her side, and there's hurt in her eyes. Velma's gaze doesn't begin to melt, and Roxie knows it's for the better. "Have a nice trip home, then."

"Have a nice wedding." The words aren't sincere, but Roxie nods and smiles warmly anyways. Velma looks back at her once more, the fire beginning to dwindle. Forcing a small smile toward the girl, she heads for the door. Roxie sinks back into her chair as she watches Velma disappear into the hallway, tears stinging her eyes. Twirling her engagement ring around her finger, Roxie takes a deep breath and turns to look at herself in the mirror.

"It's going to be fine. You love him, he loves you."

Deep down, she knows every bit of it is a lie.


	21. Promise

**i seem to have a habit of disappearing for long periods of time, sorry.**

 **trans!velma**

 **(or: the one where velma is trans, her parents are pretty accepting, she grew her hair out but wants to cut it again and her parents won't let her because 'you told us youre a girl and u want short hair? no'.)**

 **tw for the F slur and the T slur**

"You sure you know how to do this?" Velma asked anxiously, playing with her fingers. The brunette looked up at her girlfriend, worry in her eyes.

"I used to watch my mother cut my sister's hair," Roxie mumbled as she stepped behind Velma's chair, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Don't worry. If I fuck up, we can get someone to fix it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Velma nibbled on her bottom lip, flinching when she feels Roxie run the comb through her hair. As much as she wanted this, Velma was scared. Not of getting her hair cut, that's stupid, but of not being able to pass as well with shorter hair. It was a feminine haircut, but _still_. There was the voice in the back of her mind, telling her she'd get called a _faggot_. Velma took a shaky breath, beginning to doubt this decision. Maybe having longer hair was a good idea. She was about to tell Roxie she'd changed her mind, but Velma heard the snip of the scissors before she could even open her mouth.

 _Tranny_.

Velma felt her gut twist as she heard voices of her friends ring through her mind, throwing various insults at her and slurs she didn't even know the definition of. The brunette almost spoke up, almost told Roxie to not cut any more off, but it seemed as if time just flew by. Before she even realized it'd been more than two minutes, the blonde stepped in front of her, holding some of Velma's hair in her fingers. "Do you wanna keep this? For sentimental reasons?" The girl asked, a small grin on her lips.

"Do I-" Velma paused, inhaling deeply. "Do I still look like a girl?"

"You always do."

"You promise?" Velma asked, voice barely above a whisper. Roxie leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the girl's forehead before responding.

"Promise."


	22. Missing

**modern au.**

 _roxie_ : hey, are you okay? i haven't heard from you in a week and i'm starting to get worried. you won't answer my calls, no one i can think of knows where you are so please just text me back when you get the chance. love you.  
delivered

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : please just text me back  
 _roxie_ : it could be the simplest thing like a fucking emoji and i'd be satisfied  
 _roxie_ : please  
read

 _velma_ : I'm fine.

 _roxie_ : vel! i've missed you so much where the fuck were you  
 _roxie_ : velma  
 _roxie_ : hey  
 _roxie_ : goddammit  
delivered

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : you missed your birthday  
 _roxie_ : we had a surprise party planned even though i know you don't like surprises  
 _roxie_ : or parties  
 _roxie_ : or your birthday  
 _roxie_ : anyways, we had a big party planned and everyone is really fucking upset because you arent here  
 _roxie_ : we didn't throw the party obviously but  
 _roxie_ : just come back, please  
delivered

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : i miss you  
delivered

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : come home please  
delivered

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : idk where you are but i reported you as a missing person  
 _roxie_ : please just come home  
 _roxie_ : please  
delivered

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : it's been a year  
 _roxie_ : are you even alive?  
 _roxie_ : my texts aren't delivering anymore  
 _roxie_ : please be okay

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : happy birthday

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : i love you

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : they found a body near jefferson

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : the body wasn't yours  
 _roxie_ : thank god

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : your dna was on the body  
 _roxie_ : i don't understand  
 _roxie_ : please come home

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : vel please please please  
 _roxie_ : they think you killed him please  
 _roxie_ : come home please  
 _roxie_ : please

 **x x x**

hey, you've reached velma kelly. i can't take your call right now, bu-

 _probably because we're having sex!_

can you shut up? anyways, leave your name and number-

 _unless you're mrs. kelly! she doesn't wanna talk to you!_

shut up! leave your name and number and i'll get back to you as soon as i can!

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : i've called like ten times and it just goes to your voicemail  
 _roxie_ : your phone is dead  
 _roxie_ : i love you

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : they think they've found your body in a lake

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : fuck, fuck, fuck

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : it wasn't you  
 _roxie_ : but it was your sister

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : i miss you so much please come home

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : they think you killed both of them  
 _roxie_ : you do know if you just come back and either confess or actually prove your innocence you'd either end up with a better sentence or get off, right?  
 _roxie_ : please just come home i don't care if you killed them or not

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : we've been looking for you everywhere and we can't find you  
 _roxie_ : you were never good at hide and seek why are you so good at this

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : they found you.

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : they think it was a murder suicide

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : i don't know why i still text you  
 _roxie_ : but i've called you today ten times just to hear your voice  
 _roxie_ : i should probably like, cancel your plan or something but i'm not going to

 **x x x**

 _roxie_ : happy birthday, angel.


	23. Personality

**listen, kids. i've written NOTHING happy for the past month or two and i just, i know this is tiny but i'm proud of it.**

Velma's mouth was agape, ice cream tub forgotten in front of her as she leans forward. "Wait," The girl looks at her girlfriend in shock. "You like me... For my personality?" She asks, watching as Roxie nods. "This entire time, I just kinda assumed you started out just liking me for my body."

"I know, I was shocked too."

"Hey!" Velma frowns, "I have a great personality."

"You also have a great ass, why couldn't I have liked you for that?"


	24. Home

**dedicated to my boyfriend.**

 **i love u, u cool ass motherfucker. thank you for introducing me to these ladies, and chicago in general bc wowie!**

 **love you, babe.**

Roxie Hart has never felt at home.

She didn't feel at home in her mother's arms.

Amos didn't make her feel at home.

She had never felt at home, until Velma fucking Kelly wrapped her arms around her, kissing her with a passion no one else had before.

No, Roxie had never felt at home until she felt the way Velma's fingers danced across her skin.

Roxie found home in Velma's eyes, the pretty brown hues that would gaze at her so lovingly in the morning.

She found home in the sound of Velma moaning her name, the way she would whine and whimper, the way her dominant mirage would shatter the second Roxie touched her, revealing someone more submissive than Roxie herself.

The blonde found home in Velma's entire existence.

Her home was not a house, it was a person.

\- _Is your place in Heaven worth giving up these kisses, Roxie?_

\- _Oh, fuck no._


End file.
